


Everyday Is A Learning Experience

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Klaus cares SO MUCH, Nosebleed, Other, Talk Of Past Drug Use, dorky boys are dorky, i wanted to do a happy fic guys, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: It's Ben's birthday and Klaus has plan. He just needs a ride.





	Everyday Is A Learning Experience

“Hey can I ask you a favor?” Klaus sat on the back of the couch and looked down at Diego, he was reading a book that looked like it was about knives. Klaus tried not to focus on that.

“Hm.” It was more of a grunt than a questing sound. Klaus fell onto the couch slowly, slithering down it like a snake, laying upside down next to his brother, his head next to his knee, legs dangling over the back of the couch.

“Diego Diego Diego Diego Diego Dieg-“

“WHAT?”

Klaus smiled up at him.

“What do you want? And if you don’t stop smiling like that, I’m gonna drop this book on your face.”

Klaus turned his face into a frown, Diego took a breath, looking frustrated but also like he was trying not to smile.

“I was wondering if you could drive me somewhere?” he poked Diego’s shoulder gently, trying to keep the frown on his face. Diego looked at him.

“No.” he pushed himself off the couch, using Klaus’ face for leverage.

“Ow! Diego please it’s- oh fuck-“ Klaus swung his feet over the couch and almost kneed himself in the face, he rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thud. He struggled to his feet and followed after his brother.

“Please! It’s for a good cause!” he scrambled up the stairs after Diego, who looked like he wasn’t even listening anymore.

“What good cause could you possibly need a ride for?” Diego asked, not stopping and not looking up from his book as he climbed.

“Okay first of all, that’s rude. Second of all, how the hell are you climbing stairs and reading a book at the same time?” he finally got fully to his feet, grabbing the banister and pulling himself up the stairs a little faster to catch up.

“Because unlike you I have balance. And can multitask without getting lost in my own house.” Diego still didn’t look up from his book. Klaus growled.

“That was one time! And hey! This is important! It’s about Ben!” he yelled and ran into Diego’s back when he stopped in front of him. Klaus looked around, he didn’t see Ben, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t lurking somewhere.

“What about Ben?”

“Shhh shhh shh shh!” Klaus slapped his hand over Diego’s mouth, looking around again, still no Ben. He looked back at Diego, lowering his hand slowly when he saw the look in Diego’s eyes. He smiled and hoped that when he lowered his hand to Diego’s shoulder that his brother wouldn’t stab him.

“Klaus.”

“Yes?”

“Explain.”

“Okay okay okay. So, it’s you know who’s birthday today. Remember how we all came up with fake birthdays for ourselves so we didn’t all have to share a day? Well today it’s his. And I had an idea for a gift but it’s more of destination gift and not something I can just…go get. So I need your help.” He bit his lip, his arms wrapped around his waist. He felt nervous for some reason. Diego narrowed his eyes.

“A birthday gift for-“ he cut off when Klaus widened his eyes at him and shook his head.

“For you know who?” he finished, looking at Klaus, his eyes only curious now. Klaus nodded. His brother sighed and took a few steps up the stairs.

“I’ll get my keys.”

“Yes!” Klaus punched the air and almost fell down the stairs. He grabbed the banister and walked slowly back down them.

“I’ll wait down here!”

“You almost fell, didn’t you?” Diego’s voice called from his room.

“What? No!...yeah.” he made it to the bottom, grabbed his coat and shoved his hands into his pockets. He pushed himself up on to his toes and waited for Diego. He watched him bounce down the stairs easily, smiling smugly at Klaus.

“Show off.”

“All I did was walk down the stairs and not fall bro.” he shrugged, holding his hands out like he was totally innocent. Klaus rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

“It was _the way_ you walked down the stairs without falling. _Bro_.” Klaus turned around for emphasis on the bro, Diego’s eyes widened and he pointed over Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus turned around just in time to run face first into the door.

“That was…beautiful. …bro.” Diego moved him gently out of the way of the door, his hands clapping Klaus on the shoulders before he walked out the door, smiling over his shoulder.

“You’re an asshole.” Klaus muttered, throwing himself into the passenger seat.  

~***~

They’d been driving for about two hours, Klaus had his feet up on the dash and Diego was nodding his head to the music, the wind and sun warm on their faces.

“So is… you know who, here? Or is it a total surprise? And how does that work exactly?” Diego paused at a corner, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, and kept driving.

“Umm, ya know I haven’t gotten it 100% figured out. But as far as I can tell the less I say his name, the less he shows up. But then again sometimes he shows up when I don’t say his name at all. And it’s usually at the worst possible times let me tell you.” Klaus rubbed at his lip.

“Ya know come to think of it that may have been more…”

“Your poor life choices bringing him forward?”

“My poor life choices bringing him forward yeah, exactly. Good call. We’re learning. Everyday is a new learning experience.” He dropped his head on his shoulder and smiled at Diego. He smiled back and then moved his eyes back to the road.

“But no, he’s not here. And I hope he doesn’t show up too soon. I really want it to be a surprise.” He picked at a hole in the seat, Diego swatted his hand away.

“You really care about this a lot, don’t you?” his voice was soft, he resolutely did not look at Klaus.

“Well yeah, it’s his birthday. It should be special. We always promised to do special things for each other on our birthdays. And seeing as I’m actually sober this year, I thought I’d get back into it. The birthday thing, not the drugs and the drinking and sleeping in dumpsters on Saturday nights thing.” He brushed some invisible dust off the seat next to him and crossed his arms. He felt Diego looking at him. Knew he’d said too much, he was always bad about that. Could never keep his mouth shut.

“I always loved your gifts when we were kids.” His voice was soft again, it had been like that a lot more lately. Not with everyone. But with Klaus, and Vanya too. The best part was, that it was Diego, and when Diego spoke softly it somehow never felt like he was tip toing around your feelings. It just felt like he was being genuine. Like he wasn’t putting on his brave face, macho routine, he was just being Diego.

“No really,” he’d clearly taken Klaus’ silence as disbelief, “they were always so different. Everyone else just got me knives. Yours were always so personal. Do you remember that book you got me? It was that year I was having a hard time with my speech therapy. You remember?” he looked over at Klaus.

“I remember.” He nodded, his arms relaxing a bit.

“That was the best gif I’d ever gotten. And it helped me a lot. And you didn’t make a big deal about it. You just left it wrapped on my bed. Listen, all I’m trying to say is, you’re good at giving gifts. And your gifts always show how much you care. So just relax, he’s gonna love it. You don’t have to be nervous.” He patted Klaus’ knee, keeping his eyes on the road still. Klaus’ chest felt tight, he bit his lip and nodded.

“Thanks. But hey, who says I’m nervous?” his arms slid to his sides as he stared at his brother.

“Dude you hadn’t said anything in almost an hour. That means you’re either nervous, high off your ass, or dead. Or maybe sleeping. And since I know you’re sober, because you’ve been doing great with that, by the way. So yeah, you’re nervous.” He shrugged and gave Klaus an all-knowing look.

“My god. Am I really that transparent?” Klaus moved his hand to his chest, feigning shock. Diego rolled his eyes.

“Okay but seriously, enough of this touchy-feely crap. I can only take so much from you before I get overwhelmed and feel myself getting dewy eyed, so let’s just pump the brakes on that okay?” He was trying to sound frustrated, maybe a little offended, but he couldn’t help the smile that was spreading on his lips, he glanced sideways and saw Diego smiling too. His bother nodded at him, Klaus nodded back, and they drove on, enjoying the peaceful silence and fresh air.

~***~

“Okay. Here goes.” Klaus looked at Diego.

“You got this.”

“Hey Ben? Can you come here a sec? And hey if you can actually hear me and not just feel me needing you, or something, can you close your eyes!? I have a surprise for you so like, no peeking!” Klaus looked around, hoping his brother could hear him. Diego tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind him.

“Why is he always popping up behind me?” Klaus muttered, spinning around and finding Ben standing there, eyes closed.

“If I get hit with something, I’m gonna be so pissed at you.” Ben said, crossing his arms. Klaus punched the air and walked over to him, nearly falling on the unsteady ground. Diego caught him and pushed him on his way.

“You’re not gonna get hit. But I am gonna have you turn to your left a little bit.” Ben moved a step. Klaus stepped into his line of sight.

“Perfect! Okay. Now. Open your eyes.” Klaus held his arms wide as Ben’s eyes opened.

“Happy Birthday!” he yelled, smiling at the look on Ben’s face.

“It’s… it’s the ocean.” Ben breathed, his eyes shining like the sun shining on the water.

“Yeah. You said you wanted to see it. So here it is.” Klaus said, smiling.

“And I brought Diego because I have another surprise for you too.” Diego walked closer, looking at Klaus curiously.

“What it is?” Ben asked, walking toward them, his eyes having a hard time staying off the water.

“Well, I’m gonna channel you, like, _really_ channel you, so you can like, touch the sand and feel the waves and stuff. If you want?” he clenched his fists at his sides nervously, Diego was smiling at him, Ben looked like he might cry. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then nodded. Klaus nodded back.

“Okay cool.” He pulled out a rolled-up towel from an inside pocket of his coat and laid it on the sand. He sat down, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes.

“Okay so, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold this, so maybe get down by the water and yell when you’re ready?” He peeked out from one eye and watched as Ben and Diego ran down to the water. Diego threw his shoes off on his way down, and stepped into the water up to his knees.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

Klaus rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes again and forced himself to focus. He focused on Ben, all the memories he had of him, the good and the bad, all the things he and Ben had been through. The way Ben had always been there for him, even during really bad times when Klaus didn’t know which way was up, or who he was, or whether or not he was actually a person or a really big fish that needed a bigger fish bowl. Ben had always been there for him.

He felt it in his hands first, there was a heat that was also kind of cold, a strange mix of temperatures spreading under his skin. The feeling moved up his arms and into his chest. It built and built until he felt like he was made of this energy, hot and cold and strange. He heard Ben laughing, heard splashing in the water, and knew that it was working.

He opened his eyes a little, watched as Ben, blue and glowing, dashed into the water. Diego caught him around the waist and tossed him into the waves. Ben’s head bobbed back out of the water, his laughter carrying across the waves and up the beach as Diego dove in next to him. The pride Klaus felt at doing this one thing right for Ben intensified the feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Afraid he was going to lose it.

His hands started shaking where they were clenched on his knees, he felt blood dripping over his lips, his head feeling tight.

“Klaus!”

“Klaus stop!”

The voices sounded far away. He felt hands on his shoulders and he gasped, the pressure in his head falling away as he opened his eyes, a dull pain shooting through his tailbone and up his back. Ben and Diego were standing over him, Diego’s hands on his shoulders, his face a strange combination of emotions.

“Are you okay?” Ben sounded worried, but there was something else in his voice too. Klaus rubbed at his head and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

“What? Why are you guys staring at me?” his throat felt tight. Diego crouched down next to him, his hands not leaving Klaus’ shoulders.

“Dude,” he widened his eyes at Klaus, making sure he was there, that he was listening.

“You were floating.”

Klaus stared at his bothers, not sure what to say, not sure he believed this was real. Ben solved that problem by launching himself forward and into Klaus’ arms, tackling him to the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags i wanted to do something fun and happy! so i did. because i love these boys and want them happy!!! i hope you like it guys! <333


End file.
